Brother Warth
Brother Warth is the second member of the Blue Lantern Corps and currently residing on Odym. History Not much is known about Warth's history, though after the Red Lantern Invasion, Brother Warth was recruited into the Blue Lantern Corps. He settled on Odym along with Razer. Warth was meditating along with Razer under Saint Walker's guidance. He noticed that Razer was easily irritated by his surroundings and adviced to live with it and must hope for peace in the future. He watched as how Razer was attacked by a large worm and calmed down by Saint Walker. They noticed that the Interceptor arrived on the planet, they went to the landing where, Ganthet introduced Warth to Hal Jordan,Kilowog and Aya. Warth went along with the rest to the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery and watched as how Ganthet activated the battery. However they were attacked by a Manhunter which the Interceptor crew brought along, whose power was amplified by the central battery. Warth carried Razer away from the Manhunter, while it was then quickly defeated by the Green Lanterns. Warth then joined with the rest around the campfire, however their enjoyment was interrupted by the ambush of three Manhunters. Warth fought against one of the Manhunters along with Saint Walker, though the automaton showed no sign of defeat and it eventually left towards the central battery. Warth arrived on the scene, and watched how the central battery was eaten by the large worm, which depleted the powers of the Manhunters and were then defeated by the Green Lanterns and Razer's anger. After that, Brother Warth watched along with Saint Walker and Ganthet as the Interceptor Crew left Odym.1 Physical appearance Warth has a humanoid body with the appearance of a big elephant. Warth has big black eyes and has four fingers. Warth wears a sleeveless Blue Lantern uniform, with the Blue Lantern Corps symbol on his stomach.1 Personality and traits Warth is very passive, showing no sign of anger towards anything, showing gratitude towards nature and hoping for peace. He also has a lot of patience, by dealing with Razer's uncontrollable anger.1 Abilities Warth is very adept in using his Blue Lantern Power Ring, showing to constrict a Manhunter. Despite his large appearance, Warth is extremely agile, able to evade attacks of the Manhunters while doing backflips.1 Equipment * Blue Lantern Power Ring: The Blue Power Ring, that fuels its power with hope, without being in the vinicity of a Green Lantern, it's able to achieve flight and survive in the vacuum of space.2 The Power Ring also can be used to boost the power of a Green Lantern Power Ring if it is in its range. Appearances * 117. "Blue Hope" Background information Like in the animated series, Brother Warth is chosen by Saint Walker, to be the second member of the Blue Lantern Corps and protector of sector 0002. Though his appearance differs from his appearance in the animated series as he most notably is thinner and misses half of his left tusk. Category:DC Universe Category:Aliens Category:Blue Aura Category:Elephants Category:Indomitable Will Category:Animals Category:Male Category:C Class Category:Green Lantern: The Animated Series Category:Spiritual Aura